A Budding Rose
by magicalsvuffxbuttons
Summary: An insight to Lulu's life starting when she was 6 and will eventually go through the multiple pilgrimages she goes on, losing Chappu, getting with Wakka, and perhaps beyond X-2.
1. Befriending the brothers

Honestly, people, would someone who owns Final Fantasy X be using to post their idea of how something should happen? No, they would just have it done like that! so, apparently I don't own ffx. At the beginning I used much to large of a vocabulary for a four year old, I know, so bear with me. Also, if any of you watch Law and order SVU then you might see a connection between Lulu and Olivia Benson. If you sue me, all you will get is a handful of pennies, maybe a few nickels, AND, if you're lucky, a dime or two (and I'm not kidding.)

Standing there, I felt small raindrops falling upon my face. I've never understood why people associated rain with sadness. To me, the rain cleanses Spira. I love the rain, as the rain soaks through my clothes I wish that I could stand there forever, but mom will be worried. Reluctantly I begin my way home. Once I'm inside, mom comes up to me with a towel large enough to wrap around me twice.  
As she wrung out my long ebony hair she spoke. "You know those boys, Wakka and Chappu?"  
I can't say I wasn't impressed, my mother had always had problems remembering people's names. "Yea, what about them?"  
"Try talking to them, ok? Try being friendly."  
I was surprised, mom had never questioned my solitude, and I never would have thought that she would ever push me into making friends, of which I had none, I spend most of my time alone. The other girls didn't understand in my lack of interest for imaginary games and silly little dolls. "What?!"  
"I think that they could use someone to be friendly to them right now..." She softly replied.  
"Why?! What's so special about them?"  
"Lulu..."She turned, and though I can't see her eyes, I know that she's crying. "Their parents died last night. They were traveling to Luca when Sin struck."  
That was why I hadn't seen their smiling faces out today. I felt awful. Turning on my heel, I ran out the door as fast as my short legs would carry me. Soon I found them. They sat on the stairs leading up to the temple, their faces mirroring their pain. Slowing my pace, I walk up to them. "I'm sorry, I just heard." I give them a small smile, and surprisingly, they both returned it, giving me weak grins. It was strange, what happened then. I felt a sense of understanding, trust, and...friendship form between us, something that had never really happened to me before.  
Then Wakka, who is six, stands up suddenly, and I take a step back. "It's just not fair! First we lose our parents, then we lose our home!" He exclaims, then he grabs Chappu's hand and drags him into the Temple, their new home. I walk back to my house, dragging my feet though the muddy puddles and vowing silently that I'll be back tomorrow. Skipping dinner, I tell my parents how much I love them, then go to bed.

Bright morning sun floods my room. Rolling out of bed, I quickly get dressed in a light blue knee-length skirt and black tank top. I run a brush through my dark hair and pull it up into a high ponytail before slipping out my bedroom door. Entering the living room I look around, Mom and Dad aren't up yet so I leave quietly, closing the door silently behind me. Mother will be fine with it, and Dad, well, who knows about him. It's not like he notices, he's never home anyway. Once outside, the wind began tugging skirt out in front of me, blowing my bangs across my pale face. I remove the long locks from their elastic prison. Once free, they swirl around my face in the strong gusts of cold air. Reaching up to the clear blue sky above, fingers outstretched, I joyfully pirouette. I am as free as the birds flying overhead. I can't help but smile but almost as quickly as my cheerfulness came over me, it was swept away in the wind, and I'm just feeling guilty. Chappu and Wakka have just lost their parents and I'm out hear laughing to the wind... Sighing, I continue into the temple. I can't imagine life without my parents. Both of them. I mean, it's true that I hardly ever see my dad, and things have been seemingly tense between him, mother and me, but he's still my father. I am his flesh and blood. I'm now climbing up the temple steps, then walking down the hallway leading to the entrance. I have to struggle to push the thick, heavy wooden doors, but once I do I find myself in the circular room of the main hall. I bow towards the statues of the high summoners, as is customary, then to the priest. He returns the gesture, then straightening, he points to a door on the left side of the stairs. I nod my thanks before turning and entering the entry way that he had indicated. Once in that room, some monk leads me through another door. There they were, Chappu and Wakka just sitting on the bed, like they were expecting me. Both looked like they were doing better than yesterday, though they weren't flashing the world one of their signature smiles, they cried no more. It surprised me, how much they were alike. Sure, Wakka was elder in his years, but just by two and he was more muscular, always would be, yet there could be no denying that they're brothers. They shared the same chocolate brown eyes, the same unruly red hair, the same grins that were usually plastered across their bright faces, and their love for blitzball. I never enjoyed the underwater sport much, but the two brothers sitting in front of me both one day wanted to join the Besaid Aurochs, and maybe they will. At the ages of four and six, they were already skilled at the game.  
"What are we doing today?" Chappu asked like this was daily routine.  
"We could go to the beach, ya?" Wakka replied, glancing questionably at me, like he wanted my approval. That surprised me, I would have figured that since he was older that he would decide for everyone, but he was treating me as an equal.  
"Sure, but I'll have to change first." I answer.  
"Ok, we'll meet at the village entrance." The older of the two brothers confirmed.  
"Yey!" Chappu squeaked, then, jumping of the bed he yelled over his shoulder "Beat'cha there!" before darting out of the room.  
Wakka glanced once more at me before chasing his younger brother, calling after him "Not in your wildest dreams! I could still beat you even if a fiend gnawed my leg off!"  
I follow them out at a slower pace. I have no intentions of running. When I return to my house, I find everybody has left. I had kind of been hoping to see mother this morning, but apparently she has already left for work. Though I plan to be home before her, I quickly write her a quick note, just in case.  
Mom- Went to beach with Wakka and Chappu. I'll be back before sundown.  
Lulu xoxo  
Then I hurry into my room and dig through my drawers. Finally I find my bathing suit, a small, black tie-halter bikini with grey lace. I change, pull my original clothes over my bikini, then slip on my flip-flops. I realize that none of us has towels, so I grab three from the clean laundry, then I add to the note.  
P.S. I took three towels  
Taking some fruit, fresh water, and some kind of crackers, I leave the house. When I arrive at where the three of us had decided to meet,Wakka is mildly surprised that I thought of bringing all of that. "Look how prepared she is, ya? You should have thought of those things." Wakka states, lightly punching his younger brother playfully in the arm.  
"You're the older one, you should be taking care of me." Chappu retorted, ducking as Wakka went to fix a piece of hair that was sticking straight up. The trail we took wasn't the main one to the beach, instead it was narrow, cut right down a hillside. Wakka had said that he had a surprise for us, so Chappu and I found ourselves hiking through the undergrowth that is found everywhere on Besaid.  
"Here we are!" Wakka exclaims proudly. When he steps aside and allows us off the path we are standing on a small beach, hidden from the view of the village.  
"Pretty." I simply say, truthfully, it was breathtaking. The water was a beautiful green-blue color, the white sand twinkled like crystals, and there wasn't a trace of garbage to be seen.  
"Let's go in!" Chappu squeaked excitedly. Quickly discarding our extra garments, we sprinted towards the warm water. Anywhere else three small children running to water's edge would scare adults to no end, but here in Besaid, you're taught how to swim before you can walk. Wakka comes up behind me and picks me up. I let out a shriek as he flings me into the water. I hit legs first, then stomach, followed closely by my arms and face. While underwater, I realize something important. I have friends. People other than my parents who care about me. Resurfacing, I'm both laughing and choking and I see Wakka standing by the water's edge in hysterics. Chappu, actually in the water as well, is laughing along. I swim back to shore and stealthily splash Wakka, completely surprising him. Chappu finds this quite funny and nearly falls he's shaking so much. Wakka takes four steps backwards before rushing forward and body slamming the water, right next to me. Chappu joins our little game and we spend awhile playing.  
"I'm hungry." Wakka states.  
"I brought food." As I say that, Wakka's face light's up.  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's eat!"  
Wakka, Chappu and I set up a picnic on our blankets.  
"We should make this our place." I comment between bites of fruit.  
"Huh?" Wakka was clearly quite confused. He wasn't one of the brightest people I've ever met, but that's what made him fun.  
"You know, keep this place a secret. So it's like a retreat, we can come visit here whenever we want, without worrying that people might be here."  
"And we won't tell anyone unless we all agree on it." Chappu spoke up, catching my drift.  
"Sounds good to me." Wakka replied through a mouthful of cracker.

That's how the next two years passed. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays we had to go to the Temple for our basic studies, but every day we had free we spent together, usually at my house or on our secluded beach. My house quickly became more of a home than the Temple, and my parents, well. my mom anyway, became like their surrogate parents.


	2. Change must come

Sorry this took so long! We took our district writing assessment and it totally kicked my ass! So yeah, let's just say that I nearly killed my muse trying to make crap up that might have happened in the story I had to write my essay about... But I'm back, still not owning anything: D Oh, and Lulu is now 6. Hard to imagine, I know!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What's that?" Wakka asked, indicating my small pack, slung over my shoulder.  
"Mom and Dad are leaving for Bevelle tonight. Since they're going to be gone a few days, I'm staying with you guys."  
"That's so cool!" Chappu exclaimed, a large grin spreading across his face.  
"Yeah, I know." I said, just about as excited. "But that means that I'm not going to be able to hang out today. My mom and I are going to spend some time together. Actually, you should come too; she is like family to you as well."  
The four of us spent the rest of the day eating lunch, swimming at the beach, praying at the temple for a safe trip, and helping Mom pack. Now, as evening sets in, we stand on the beach, no one wanting to say goodbye.  
Awkwardly I hug my dad, who returns the gesture stiffly. "Bye dad."  
"Goodbye." That's all he says, so slowly I pull away and cling to Mom.  
"Do you have to go?"  
"I do. I'm sorry, Lulu."  
"I'll miss you."  
"I'll miss you, too, sweetheart. I'll miss you two as well. Come here." So Wakka and Chappu join us as Dad waits impatiently on board of the S.S. Liki, which will take them to Killika. From there, they'll take the S.S. Winno to Luca, where they plan to get chocobos to ride to Bevelle. The bell that indicates the boat is going to leave rings. "I have to go. I love you, all of you." She smiles and kisses us on the heads before turning and walking to my father. She waves and we wave back.  
"Goodbye Mom! Dad!"  
"Bye!"  
Slowly the vessel pulls away from the small harbor. We stand there until we can no longer distinguish between people.  
"We should get back. The Temple hates it when people don't get in by night." Wakka informed me. Together we ran back to town, turning the occasional cartwheel, the monk who was watching us fending off the fiends.

Of course we didn't sleep. Instead we stayed up all night, talking, giggling, and sharing our darkest secrets.  
"Lulu?" My eyes fly open.  
"Yeah?" I hadn't realized that I had drifted off. A few people around me snickered.  
"I just asked you who the first person to defeat Sin was."  
"Oh. Lady Yunalesca."  
"Thank you."  
My history teacher turns to ask some one else a question. I begin to draw waves across the top of my notes paper to pass the time. I don't understand how Chappu enjoys this class. It would be interesting, but the teacher is so boring, and the minutes drag as if they were hours. I am so thankful that I have an open period before I have to go to Religion, which is almost as bad as this class. The bell rings, and quickly I grab the items scattered across my desk. I rush to meet Wakka and Chappu. They have classes next period, so I have to catch them during passing if I wish to talk. In the center of the hall I spot their red hair gleam.  
"Wakka, Chappu!" I call out to them. They turn, and, spying me, push their way against the flow of the massive crowds.  
"What do we do in Religion?" I ask when they approach.

And so I find myself struggling to focus as the teacher drones on about machina and how terrible it is. As the teacher continues, I begin doing my own thing.  
"Thousands of years ago, there was a terrible war." I bite at my hang nail.  
"There was machina so powerful it was believed that it could destroy Spira." I sketch an exotic flower upon the desk.  
"Because of this Yevon created Sin." I shade in the flower.  
"Our punishment for our wrongdoings." I watch the clock move slower than a chocobo through the thunder plains.  
"With complete atonement, however, Sin will go away." I calculate the time left of the period.  
"Even so, there are still people who use the forbidden machina. The Al Bhed. Heretics. They are terrible people. We should drive them off of Spira so we can reach our goal and live in a Sin free Spira." At this I raise my hand. "Yes, Lulu."  
"You say that these Al Bhed are vile people and need to disappear, but don't the teachings say that we must be understanding and fair with everyone? If we shun and hate them like you suggest, wouldn't that be considered a sin and wouldn't that prevent us from making amends?"

The rest of the week flew by. What days we didn't have class was spend down at the beach. And though none of us said it aloud, we were all wishing that things would never change. But change must come, it's the world we live in.  
"Come on, my parents should be back!" I call to Wakka and Chappu before running up the path leading away from our beach. The brothers quickly catch up. Together we sprint to my house, but it isn't my parents there to greet us, but rather a monk from the temple.  
"Father, why are you here? Where are my parents?"  
"Lulu, your parents, they took a ship from Bevelle when they were returning. It was attacked by Sin. I'm sorry." I feel my heart shatter. I see the monk spread his arms as if offering an embrace, but all I want is to run. Run away, far away, so no one can see the tears that are staining my face. I turn, and feel strong arms capture my slight body. Everything feels like I am moving though dense fog, like I am detached from this world. I struggle in Chappu's forceful yet caring grasp and find I cannot muster the strength to free myself. I go limp and just weep on his chest.  
"Lulu," I hear the father behind me. "You're mother, she's still with us. She wants to see you." It takes a moment to register, and I try to turn around. Chappu drops his arms and allows this motion.  
"Let's go." I say, quickly composing myself.

The monk leads us to the small hospital-like building and I force myself to believe that it's nothing serious. Just a few cuts and bruises I assure myself. I find myself to be very wrong. Walking into the small, one roomed sanitarium, I can see her. My mother's eyes are closed, her breathing is shallow, and though it's bandaged up, blood seeps though and it's obvious that something large had impaled her abdomen.  
"Mom!" I cry and run over to her, kneeling by her bed.  
Slowly she opens her eyes and turns her head so she's facing me. I can see that life has begun to slip away from my mother. "Mom..." This time I whisper it, it's all I can manage.  
She gives me a small smile. "Lulu. I can't stay long. I wanted to tell you this when you were older, but now it the only time I have left. You may not understand all of this, but someday you will. Stay true to yourself, Lulu. It doesn't matter what others think of you, but what you think of yourself. Don't change yourself for someone else. Look at you. Only six years old, and already you must deal with things that adults don't handle well. Like a rose forced to bud too early. Never forget what I have told you, and never forget my love for you. I'm sorry that I can't always be there for you, like a mother is supposed to be. Your father, he asked me to tell you that he's sorry for being so distant, and that he loved you more than life itself. I wish he could be here to tell you himself. Stay true to yourself, Lulu. I love you." What grip my mom had on my hand loosens and the light fades from her eyes and her labored breathing stops. I sit there numbly for a minute as tears fall from my eyes and splash onto my mother and my still entwined fingers.  
----------------------------------------  
Hope it met everyone's expectations!  
Thank you to sairalindie Inwe for excellent review!  
Special thanks to Kathleen Dee for reading and reviewing both this story and Auron's Departure!  
3


	3. High Summoner's Daughter

Well, I expect that by now you all know that I do not own FFX or any of it's characters. If you haven't come to that realization, I think it's time you did. I AM NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT! As for the story, as nothing monumentally important happens in Lulu's life for awhile, or at least anything really worth writing about, I have skipped ahead 8 years, so Lulu and Chappu are now 12, Wakka is 14. Also, I'm REALLY, REALLY sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! Hopefully, the length will make up for it. And I'm now on summer vacation so I'll be writing A LOT more in general….

The hot sun beats down on my bikini clad body as I lay out on a towel and watch Chappu and Wakka wrestle over the Blitzball. Just then I hear an overjoyed shout come from the village.

"Guys, shut up for a second." I scold the brothers before straining my ears to the cries.

"Lord Braska has defeated Sin!"

"The Calm is here!"

At this, a large smile spreads across my face.

"What is it, Lulu?" Wakka calls to me from the clear blue water.

"Lord Braska has brought the Calm!" I reply. Large grins appear on the two red head's faces. Closing the distance swiftly, they pull me into a tight group hug, their wet bodies pressed firmly against my own. Breaking apart, we run up the steep trail, leaving everything behind. Nothing matters except the fact that for 10 years Spira is freed from Sin's treachery. For now, at least, we have escaped the spiral of death.

The bonfire is burning larger than I have ever seen it get before. The whole village of Besaid is here, as well as sailors who decided to join the celebration. All around us people are dancing, laughing. Late into the night, this continues on, and deep into the morning. When finally no one can dance any longer, the party disperses. As we are getting to our beds, there are only a few hours of darkness remaining.

The blinding morning sun fills my room and wakes me. Though It's been four days since the Calm started, waking up knowing that we we're rid of Sin is still as exhilarating as it was the first morning. I know that I am up before Wakka and Chappu, as they usually aren't up on until later in the morning on days like this when we don't have school. Having nothing better to do, I decide to head to our beach. I'm on my way out when I catch sight of a large ronso standing next to the new statue of High Summoner Braska. This alone is surprising enough, but sitting next to the ronso is a little girl, no older than seven. She's small, with pretty long brown hair. But the most captivating thing about her was her eyes. One, the blue of the clear morning sky, the other, the green of new spring grass. There's something about her that draws me in, and I allow it. Approaching her, I sidestep to avoid getting too close to the large blue beast that is watching my every move and crouch down in front of the little girl.

I give her a warm smile before talking. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Yuna." I can hear the monks whispering something behind me.

"I'm Lulu. What's wrong?"

Yuna averts her gaze, but not before I see the tears.

"You can tell me anything, I won't tell anyone."

The younger girl looks back at me and nods. "My dad, he... he died a few days ago. Now I'm alone. I used to live in Bevelle, but my father's last wishes was that I be taken here. Kimarhi" Yuna motions to the ronso. "saw that I made it here safe."

"You're Braska's daughter, aren't you?" Again, Yuna nods.

"I'm really sorry." That news really hits me hard. The rest of us have been celebrating the defeat of Sin while she's had to mourn her father.

"Don't be. My father followed his heart. He wanted to free Spira from it's suffering, and he did. My father was a great man, and he died proudly, knowing what he was doing was right."

This little girl never ceased to surprise me. "Where are you staying?"

"Here, in the temple. They're trying to find me a spare room."

"If you wish, you can share mine. It's just me right now, and it wouldn't be as lonely as a single room."

"Really?" I nod. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go ask the monks." Standing up, I extend my arm out to her. Smiling, she takes my hand and I help her off the hard stone floor.

Going over to the monks, we bow simultaneously. Addressing just one of them, I begin, "Father Kanara, Yuna says that she wishes to share my room, would that be alright?"

"A single room would be more... fitting for the daughter of a High Summoner..." He suggests.

"Actually, I would be more comfortable with Lulu than by myself." The younger girl speaks up, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"I'm going to have to say no. Normally I would accept this offer, but really, it's just not right to have someone so important share a room."

"Oh come on, just let them do it." Another monk says and they all huddle together, but we can still make out parts of the conversation.

"Besides, she's the only one who's actually gotten her to talk."

"If she changes her mind, it wouldn't be that hard to move her to a new room."

This is all really frustrating. Who would have thought it would take this much time to convince someone to allow you to share a your room with another person? It's not like I asked them if I could share my room with say, Chappu, or any other guy for that matter.

The group of priests turn to face us again. Father Kanara looks slightly annoyed. "Fine, you may share a room. Someone will help you set it up after dinner."

"Thank you." Yuna replies, and one again, we bow. Then I lead her outside into the tropical air of Besaid.

"Well, I'd introduce you to my other friends, but as they're still asleep, that tends to be difficult. So, in the mean time, is there anything you'd like to do?" I ask the younger girl.

"I'd like to see the rest of Besaid, if that's not to much trouble." The girl with heterochromia looks up at me and smiles.

"Of course not. I was born here, and lived here ever since, so I know every corner of this island."

"Kimarhi comes too." Comes a deep voice from behind us. My heart stops momentarily in surprise, and I turn, finding myself standing in front of the ronso. Only now do I realize his horn is broken, and curiosity bubbles inside of me.

"Um... okay. Let's get started, then." I leave the steps with Yuna at my heels. Kimarhi follows a little distance away, but I know that he's intently watching Yuna. Turning around, I giggle and inform him, "I don't plan on hurting her, so go ahead and enjoy the view."

"Kimarhi promised Lord Braska Kimarhi protect Yuna. Kimarhi plan to keep promise."

I turn to face forward again and again I giggle, amused by the watchful guardian. I call over my shoulder. "Whatever, but you'll see Besaid is an extremely safe place. I've been wandering around alone here since the age of four."

Yuna's face reflects her shock. "You're just barely old enough right now to do that in Bevelle! What freedom!" It was clear that Yuna was looking forward to that aspect of island life. We begin through the small village and I have to stop myself from showing Yuna the secret beach. Soon we get to talking again as we leisurely stroll along.

"Hey Lulu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead." My even, almost cold voice seems to astonish her. But truthfully, it's been awhile since I've felt anything over my parent's passing. I sound like a terrible person, but really, I don't remember them all that well. Bits and pieces of their memory are all that remain. But their demise did change me as a person. I've become somewhat skeptical of the world.

"Sin?"

"Yeah. It attacked their ship on their way back from Bevelle. I was six."

"I'm sorry."

I shrug. "I don't really care anymore." A lie. Sure, I don't miss them, but sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if they were still here, and I find myself wanting a family.

"Tell me about them."

"What?"

"Tell me about your parents. It'll help you remember." Yuna prodded.

"There's not much to tell. My mom was cool and my dad distant." I shut up after that and continued walking. Yuna too quit sticking her nose in the wrong places, sensing my unease and un-will to continue talking. Slowly we made our way to rock where sailors and travelers pray for a safe trip across the ocean. We stood there, looking down into the small village in silence for awhile, before I broke it. "Wakka and Chappu should be up by now. Let's head back to the temple and maybe we can all go to the beach together."

I knock on the guys' door a few times in attempt to wake them.

"It's really not that important, you can let them sleep."

"Yeah, well, they should be getting up anyways." I knock again, this time harder. Still no one answers. Pounding loudly, I finally get a response.

"Unghh!" An undistinguishable voice comes through the door, but I'm guessing it's Wakka.

"Yevon! Get up!"

"What's so important, Lulu?"

"Awww... Chappu, don't want to see me?"

"Of course I do." Despite myself, this brings a slight smile to my face.

"Then I guess I don't need a reason, now do I?"

Wakka laughs "I guess not."

"This actually is important, so hurry up."

"Getting a little conceded now are we Lulu?"

"Hey! I'm not vain." I roll my eyes.

Both brothers can now be heard laughing. Yuna is standing awkwardly to the side and I give her a warm smile. "I've known them for eight years, I was four when I met them. They're parents had just been killed by Sin. Don't talk about it though, it's still a sensitive subject for them, though I can't imagine why. Anyway, they're like my brothers. You get used to their antics."

Suddenly the thick wooden door swings open. Wakka stands there, grinning widely. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lulu." His eyes fall on Yuna. Grabbing Chappu, Wakka pulls his younger brother forward. "Hey, bro. Look what the cat dragged in, ya."

For now, at least, I'll let the cat reference slide. "Wakka, Chappu, this is Yuna. She'll be living here in the temple from now on. I'll be sharing my room with her."

"So Lulu's playing nice today? That's good to know." I glare at Chappu.

"Umm... yes... she's been wonderful." Yuna replies shakily.

"So I was thinking we could all do something together today." I suggest.

"Sorry. Wakka and I are playing a game of blitz with the guys. What time is it?" Chappu asks me.

"About mid-day. I haven't checked the clock recently. We just got back from the Prayer Rock."

"So we'd better go, ya. We'll be late if we don't."

"We'll walk you there."

We head out of the temple and to the main beach. Kimarhi seemed to trust us enough to watch over Yuna for now, but he said he'd meet us at the beach. I don't think he realized we'd be going through a fiend infested forest to get there.

"So Yuna, where are you from, ya?" I don't know where Wakka picked up his annoying habit of saying ya every sentence or two.

"Bevelle. My father's last wish was that I be brought here. He thought it was the ideal environment to grow up in."

"What do you think about it so far, ya?"

"It seems like a great place. The weather's nice and it's really pretty." Yuna answered patiently.

"What did your father do for a living?"

Yuna shoots me a desperate glance. I can tell she doesn't yet want the others to know. "Uh Wakka..." He turns to face me. "Enough with the interrogation." We've reached Prayer Rock. Looking down, we can see all the guys assembled, ready to blitz.

"We'd better go, ya. They're almost ready to start making teams." Wakka announced, squinting into the bright afternoon sun.

"Will you two be okay?" Chappu questions me.

I smile back at him. "Yeah, I guess Yuna'll be getting her first lesson on Besaidian life today."

"Alright, we'll see you there." Chappu nods and takes of after his already sprinting sibling.

I turn to Yuna. "Do you remember coming along this path to get to the village?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fiend infested."

"Exactly. Can you run?"

"Pretty well. I guess I'm somewhat fast."

"Then run!" I take off at a light sprint with Yuna at my heels.

Together we darted into the trees. We run over the slick bridges that overlook the massive waterfall.

"Woah!" Yuna cries out in awe behind me.

"Impressive, isn't it? We'll have a monk bring you out here sometime."

With great agility we leap down the ruins of an old tower and break out of the forest into the beach.

"Hey Lulu!" Luzzu, Botta, Letty, and Jassu wave to me.

"Who's your friend?" Letty asks as we walk up.

"I'm Yuna."

"I told you about her guys. Let's not make a fuss." Chappu, always the extremely considerate one, steps beside us in front of the others.

"Hey Lulu, Yuna, you guys want to play, ya?"

They all turn expectantly to me, and I turn to Yuna.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit. I didn't expect to be doing anything so soon."

"Um... I think a few of my old ones are in that old shack by the docks."

"Did you bring yours, Lulu?" Chappu asked."Yeah." I reply as I peel of my shirt and throw it aside, revealing a baby blue bikini.

"Here, Yuna, follow me." I lead her to the small, broken down shed used for storing unused fishing supplies.

"I think I shoved one behind here." I inform her as I pull out a length of fishnet. "Ah yes, here it is." I spot my old black bathing suit. " I hope you don't mind that it's a two piece." Yuna looked somewhat horror stricken. "Don't worry, you'll look fine, and besides, no one cares."

Yuna sighs. "Okay... but it'll show a lot of skin!"

"I'll wait for you outside. And Yuna," I say over my shoulder, "if you're really not comfortable with this, we can return to the village to get you a different one." I leave to give the younger girl privacy.

Yuna emerges soon after. While she doesn't have much to show off, she's still a pretty girl. And the top is slightly too big. Fortunately not large enough to reveal what little she has.

"So?" I ask her.

"I feel really exposed. But I don't want anyone to have to run back just for me. It'll be okay for today."

"Alright, but we'll have to get you one when we get back to the village."

"You girls ready?" Luzzu calls to us.

"Yeah!" I reply as Yuna and I head over to where the guys are standing.

"Have you ever played blitzball before, Yuna?" Luzzu asks, and she shakes her head. He explains. "Wakka and Chappu are our captains. Your captain will go over the rules once we're all organized. Now, Wakka, Chappu, pick a number between one and ten."

"Eight, ya."

"Five." Chappu counters.

"Chappu, you pick first, my number was three."

Chappu looks around intently, as if he's making a hard decision, but we all know who he's going to choose. "Lulu." He announces. Everyone knows he has the biggest crush on me. I remove my shorts and go stand by him.

Wakka chooses next. "Yuna."

Then Chappu again. "Luzzu."

"Botta."

"Jassu."

"Letty."

Chappu, Luzzu, Jassu, and I walk a short distance away and form a huddle.

"Luzzu, you'll play goalie. Lulu, would you prefer defense or offense?"

Wakka will probably place Yuna in defense. That was the position I started in. "Offense." That way I'll be able talk to Yuna. Besides, I've always preferred offense to defense.

"Alright. Jassu, that makes you single defense. I'll be with Lulu." Chappu instructed. "Luzzu, Jassu, when you get the ball, pass to Lulu. Lulu,when you get the ball, just swim as fast as you can towards the goal. I'll meet you there. Botta will most likely be playing goalie, Letty and Yuna will be defense, and Wakka will play single offense. Any questions?" He pauses, and when no one speaks up, he calls to Wakka. "Hey, bro, you ready to be creamed?"

"Are you?" The opposing captain counters, his team already at the waters edge.

"We'll see."

Chappu turns back around. Everyone puts one of their hands in the middle of the circle. Simultaneously we fling them into the air as we shout, "Let's blitz!"

We won, nine to seven. Now Yuna, Wakka, Chappu, and I leisurely make our way through the village.

"You know, Yuna, you weren't half bad." Chappu points out. "Especially for a newbie."

"Really?"

"Yep." I respond truthfully. She did play well, and caught onto the rules of Blitzball quickly.

"You did well yourself. But wow, you two guys, and the others, too, were incredible."

"Thanks, ya."

"We all want want to join the Besaid Aurochs when we're old enough."

I laugh. "If they all have something in common with each other, it's that."

"Ya. Have you ever seen a professional game, Yuna?" Wakka asks her.

"Once. My father took me to one in Luca. It was incredible. The Luca Goers played the Al Bhed Psyches. The whole stadium was full and everyone was cheering for their team. They tied, and after the game there was a huge party in the square. Race was set aside and everyone had a good time. I do believe that Blitzball is the only thing that bring people together like that."

"That sounds incredible." My mind is filled with colorful images, though even with Yuna's vivid descriptions, it was hard to imagine. I've never been anywhere beyond Besaid, much less seen an Al Bhed.

"Sure does." Chappu agrees. Wakka remains silent. He is a devout Yevonite, so being accepting of the Al Bhed is difficult for him, a view we've had several arguments over.

We've reached the Temple. "Yuna and I are going to go change. We'll meet you at dinner."

"Alright. We'll save you two a bench, but Lulu... don't take as long as you usually do."

I stick my tongue out at Chappu before turning and leading Yuna to our room. Opening the door, I find there to be two beds where there once was only one. Yuna's luggage is atop the new bed. "So much for helping us set this up after dinner." I state. Yuna follows me in and shuts the door. We find something to wear, brush our still damp hair, and headed out to meet the two red headed brothers.

Yuna and I return to our room after dinner. Exhausted by todays events, I quickly change my attire once again and practically toss myself into bed. More slowly Yuna follows my lead.

"Should I turn out the light?" She questions, and I nod.

She does, and climbs into the unoccupied bed.

"Goodnight Yuna."

"Goodnight." Then everything becomes quiet.

"Lulu?" Yuna's voice cuts though the silence after a few minutes.

"Yeah?"

"What happens now?"

"Meaning?"

"It's just... who's going to be there to help me up when I fall."

"You're asking who'll be your family."

"Yeah." Her voice is barely a whisper.

I sigh. "Honestly, none of the adults. Most of them do what they must and nothing more. But don't worry. Chappu, Wakka, and I will look out for you. We'll be your family."

Yay! it's done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the other two ! :D I swear that I'll try and write more often, especially now that I'm not in school... Anyway, I hope you guys forgive me. Comments are always welcome and greatly appreciated. I ALWAYS respond, even though that too takes awhile sometimes. but just look at my YouTube (/user/lovelawandordersvu) and you'll see that I've responded to every comment I've gotten (unless of course they've already commented 50 billion times on the same video... but thats different) So yeah, comment, and I'll get back to you.

Thanks to Sairalinde Inwe, KathleenDee, Twillight Bunny, and AuronLu for commenting, letting me know their opinions, and giving me advice! It's all really helpful. Want to make my life a little easier? Give me feedback! lol! 3


	4. Life Changing Decisions

I'm actually really excited about this chapter... like, more than usual! You'll see why! So I hope it's good :D Let me know, k? As said b4, I own nothing! OMG, i was just writing a later chapter (i know, i should have been working on this one... sorry, but it'll pay off later!) and Lulu reminded me of the Wicked Witch of the West. I recently read Wicked (the story of the witch's life written by Gregory Macguire) and I loved it, more than the original Oz story. It really makes you wonder if Elphaba (the witch) is really evil, and its really well written. I definately changed my perspective on all the characters. If you haven't read it, READ IT NOW!! if you do, or if you already have, let me know what you thought, and if you agree with me or not. I would LOVE to hear from ALL of you guys. (message me though - unless you cant cause you don't have an account- i don't want all my comments to be about some other guy's story, hehe.) It would make me extremely happy! And you'll get something more than just a response from me - maybe. I dunno what though. maybe something like little previews and questions about what should happen. but we'll see...  
I don't own Final Fantasy X OR Wicked - even though i wish i did - I'd be so rich! hehe!  
Lulu and Chappu are now 15, Wakka's 17, and Yuna's 10. oh, and the grades are based on age rather than when they started. And when Lulu's going down the list, the is the one's she's marked as possibilities.

Chappu and I have finally turned 15. The long awaited moment is finally here, and while it's exciting, I find myself with relentless butterflies in my stomach. At the end of the year anyone who's 15 will be choosing what they wish to do the rest of their life. For us there will be optional day long classes to attend. For example, if you attended a class on sailing, that day would be spent covering what it's like, what you must do, ect. Most of this year, actually, will be pretty free, as there aren't very many classes. For me, the first week or so will be spent taking the classes, then the rest of the year is just deciding what I actually want to do. Just over a year ago, Wakka chose Blitzball, and will spend his school hours, and perhaps more, training. Though he already joined the Aurochs at 13, he still has to go through the training if he wants to graduate. He was pretty upset when he found that out, but all of our guy friends have to do the same thing, so he has people to train with.  
I scan down the list again and mark any class I may be interested in.  
-Basket maker  
-Sailor/Fisherman  
-Cloth weaver  
-Guardian  
-Summoner  
-Harvester  
-Blitzball Player  
-Religious Leader  
-Nurse/Doctor  
Of course, there are other lower jobs that are assigned to people who don't go to any classes at all.

I lean back on my bed and turn my head to look at Chappu, who is currently seated on Yuna's bed while she's in class.  
"You know, I really wish that you would go to more than just the blitz class." I tell him.  
"But Lu, what's the point? I already know what I want to do."  
"I think I do too, but you might find that you'd rather do something else."  
"Oh, do tell."  
"No. Like I said, I haven't decided."  
"But anyway, what else would I do, become a Harvester?" He asks sarcastically.  
I sigh. "Fine, if you come with me to all the classes I'm going to, then I'll let you do something of your choice to me, or I'll do something you want me to do. Deal?"  
"Anything?" he questions, his voice layered with hope.  
"Yeah." I reply and Chappu grins widely. "Oh, Yevon, what have I gotten myself into?"

And so the next day finds Chappu and I sitting in class listening to one of the really old monks rant about how important religious leaders are, and that by becoming one, you gain a lot of respect. It actually sounds quite boring. Apparently all you do is go over scriptures and teach. You have no real input on the dealings of Yevon unless you're the head priest or a Master. Like someone from Besaid is actually going to become a Master. And besides, only men can become Masters or head priests.

We meet up with Yuna and Wakka at dinner. They've saved us a table, like usual.  
"So how was it, ya?" Wakka teases Chappu when we sit down.  
"You are so lucky you only took the one on Blitzball." He replies, his mouth already full of food.  
"Ewww. That's nasty!" I exclaim and push him a little when I see the partially chewed noodles.  
"So why are you going, anyway?" Yuna questions.  
"Well, LULU over here decided that I should try new things. So we made a deal that if I go to classes with her, she has to do something of my choice, or I get to do something to her."  
Wakka lifts an eyebrow at that. As we finish dinner the silence is filled with small talk.  
I'm the first one to finish. Standing up, I announce "I'm going to bed. Yuna, do you want me to leave the light on for you?" She shakes her head no. "Well, goodnight guys." I put my plate in the dirty bin and walk out of the dining area and into the hall that leads back to the girl rooms. Soon I hear running footsteps behind me, but I don't bother to stop. I'm almost to my room when Chappu catches up.  
"Geez, Lu, you walk too fast."  
"That's how I always walk."  
"I know. You look grumpy. Is it because of how I answered Yuna's question, or because I talk while I'm still chewing my food?"  
"I'm not upset." I promise him.  
"Okay... but if you are, let me know, alright?" Chappu didn't seem convinced.  
"Really, I'm not angry."  
"Goodnight Lu."  
"Goodnight. Be ready for basket making tomorrow morning." I remind him, and he groans, causing me to giggle."

"Whether or not you realize it, Basket making actually requires artistic talent. You must be able to see the pattern in your head before even picking up the reeds. I see many people that I have taught before who either have no artistic skill or," She pauses and turns to look straight at me before continuing. "they do but they don't enjoy using it."  
I smile sarcastically back at her. Its not that I don't like art, but I like being able to do it on my free time. I hate being told to produce a work of art.  
"If you fall under either category, feel free to leave now." A few people stand up, including Chappu and I. "If you're leaving now, don't come to Cloth Weaving, either. It's basically the same thing with different plant fibers."  
Chappu is practically dancing with joy one we are out of the classroom. "Three down, one to go!" He exclaims excitedly. "What's left?"  
"Guardian." I read off from the creased list. "Yuna should be off for Lunch. I'm going to go eat with her. Coming?" I ask over my shoulder as I begin to walk.  
"Nope. I'm going to go see if I can find any of the guys." Many of 'the guys' will be training with Wakka, but there are still a few of them that are our age.

"Yuna!" I call down the hall when I see the back of her head. She turns and smiles at me while I catch up. "I'm going to eat with you, 'kay?"  
"Of course." Together we get lunch and find an open table. Of course, everyone except me is around the age of ten, so even at 5'2, I tower over everyone. People my age seem slightly afraid to approach me, so I must be especially scary to all of them.  
"Do I seem grumpy to you?" I question Yuna.  
"I guess, sometimes. I mean, you don't smile all that often, and hearing you laugh is rare. Why do you ask?"  
"Last night, Chappu asked me if i was mad at him. I wasn't, and I told him that, but he still said that I looked like I was."  
"So, about Chappu..." Yuna begins.  
"What about him?"  
"He likes you." I remain silent. "And I suspect you like him."  
"And so does every other girl our age." I point out truthfully. Of course they do. He's a better blitzball player than even his older brother and he's extremely good looking.  
"But they don't catch his eye."  
"Yuna, everyone other than you, Chappu, and Wakka are scared of me." I understand why, too. If I were anyone else, I'd be afraid of me. Around anyone other than my three friends, I show basically no emotions. And I stare people down. Not that I mind, really. I let them do whatever they feel like and they leave me alone. "I don't need them hating me too."  
Kimarhi walks up beside us just then. "Kimarhi don't hate Lulu."  
"Thanks Kimarhi. I'm glad." It still surprises me that Yuna was able to convince him to stay with her, and that he's still here, three years later. And I'm happy that he is. Though I don't really consider him a close friend, I know Yuna does and since I've gotten over the the height and sheer terror of talking to a ronso, I'd consider us those kind of friends that you wouldn't necessarily go to for long, knowing conversations with but that are far past acquaintances.  
"Hey Kimarhi!" Yuna greets him.  
"Yuna, Lulu do okay?" He asks in his simple form of Spirian.  
"Of course." The younger girl replies.  
"It's been a while, Kimarhi. How are you doing?" I ask the Ronso.  
"Kimarhi good. Kimarhi been keeping fiend away from village."  
"We appreciate it, Kimarhi. Thank you."  
"Lulu no need to thank Kimarhi."  
For a little while we catch up some more.  
"Kimarhi just check on Yuna. Kimarhi should go."  
"Okay Kimarhi. We'll see you later." I tell him, and Yuna gets up to give him a hug. Kimarhi spends most of his time in the lush forests of Besaid, but he comes to 'visit' often.  
Then Kimarhi turns and leaves the dinning hall. Immediately Yuna brings up Chappu again. "You and Chappu would be so adorable together. I'm serious, so quit giving me that look."  
"Hey Yuna?"  
"Yes?"  
"Don't you have class that you're supposed to be getting to?"  
Her eyes grow wider. "Oh Yevon! Look, I literally have to run." She quickly stands and grabs her things before turning and running down the hall.  
I take our plates and give them to the dish lady. Relived to be free of Yuna trying to get Chappu and I together, I make my way outside. I stand on the stairs, debating on how to spend the rest of the day. My long ebony hair is swept across my face by a sudden gust of wind. I know what I should be doing, but the issue is that I loath to do it. I sigh. Might as well get it over with, I can't put it off forever. So I follow the small path that leads along side the Temple. It winds its way along the back and down a steep hill. As I head down, my feet begin sliding down the rocky surface.  
'What a stupid place for a house.' I think to myself as I carefully make my way down, trying not to lose my balance while I keep an eye out for fiends. All I have is a small knife from Chappu to defend myself with. Truth is, though, I love the small dwelling. I always try to convince myself that I hate it before I reach it because maybe then seeing it will always hurt less. And maybe it would, if only I could persuade myself to abhor it. Abruptly my house comes into sight. After my parents died, I inherited their house. This house. Legally, I could now live here if I were so inclined. Maybe someday I will move back, I've actually been considering it. Warily I pull back the thick heavy curtain that served as a door and make my way inside. Though everything is covered in a thick layer of dust, it's still in pretty good condition. Fiends had avoided the abandoned residence.  
I'm hit with a wave of loneliness and I curse my pale, sensitive skin. Yuna too has fair skin, but she actually tans. I just burn, then I peel. So I'm forced to come here so I can make a salve that will block the sun's vicious rays. I go out back to the garden. The Veralo plant thrived in this particular spot only. It's rare to find it growing anywhere else on Besaid. Maybe thats why we lived here. My mother had the same problem with her skin. She was the one who taught me to make the lotion. Kneeling down, I cut of a few large handfuls and stuff the leaves into my bag before returning inside where I get a large flame going in the fire pit. Over the flame I place a small cauldron of water to boil. As I wait, I grind the leaves of the Veralo plant with my mother's mortar and pestle. Once the water begins to boil, I add in the Veralo. Now I wait. Just wait. As I stand there, I look above the mantle to find a painting. It's so covered in dust that you can't see anything but the frame, but I know what it is. It's a family portrait that my mother had done when I was two. My mother and father sat side by side as I sit on my mom's lap, reaching up and playing with her black hair. My mother and I would have looked a lot alike, especially now that I'm older. I wonder if she's watching over me now. I wonder if she'd be proud at who I've become thus far, and who I'm still becoming.  
The slave begins to release a revolting smell, signaling that it's done cooking. Carefully I remove it from the heat and return outside, where I pick about ten flowers. These go into a pot of cold water. Slowly a pale blue liquid is released. Once the flow of color stops, I remove the flowers and pour the fluids into the now thickened slave and mix it together. After I transfer it to a small jar I am ready to go, but I have to see something first. I creep into my old room. I haven't been in here since the day my parents died. Everything is just the way I left it, eleven years ago. Its hard to believe it was that long ago. Something under my bed catches my eye and I pull it out. It's my old moogle doll. I took this thing everywhere when I was a little girl. Now it's in horrible condition. Not only is it filthy, he's missing both his eyes, stuffing is falling out his side, and his pom-pom is drooping. None the less, I put him into my messenger bag. Pulling back the covers on my bed, I find the sheets underneath to be clean, so I sit down and begin to reminisce on how it used to be, before Sin took my parents from me.

I don't know how long I sat there, but before I realize it, the sun is starting to set. Wakka, Chappu, and Yuna are probably worried out of their minds. I'm running as fast as I can through the underbrush, hoping that I can get back before nightfall. If I don't, I doubt I'll ever get back. Not only could I get terribly lost, I could easily be killed by a fiend. The sun is almost gone by now. My heart starts to beat faster in my fear. Finally I make it to the temple. As I come in sight from the stairs, Chappu runs over and embraces me tightly. Suddenly I feel so safe, like nothing can ever harm me as long as he's around.  
"Oh, Lu. We were so scared. We thought something happened to you."  
I wrap my arms around Chappu, silently wishing we actually were more than just friends. "I'm so sorry. I lost track of time, and..."  
"Where were you?" He asks me. I notice that Yuna and Wakka are keeping their distance. So Wakka was in on this too.  
"I was at my old house. I almost didn't think I was going to make it back!" All the emotions I had felt in the house, and from the fear of not returning, I begin to cry into Chappu's shoulder, despite my efforts not to.  
"Oh, Lulu. I know it's hard. It's amazing that you've stayed so strong this far."  
For a few minutes we just stand there while I try to control my sobs. Finally I re-gain control of myself. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst into tears like that."  
"Hey, it's fine. Come on." Chappu grabs my hand and leads me to my room. By now Yuna and Wakka have gone to dinner. Chappu helps me into bed as I am still to much of a wreck to do it myself. "Are you hungry?" He asks me. I nod. " 'Kay. I'll be back soon."  
After Chappu leaves I reach into my bag and take out the moogle. I hold the pitiful thing out in front of me before hug it to my chest, despite how dirty it is.  
Chappu returns a short while later with a huge bowl of my favorite noodle soup and still-warm bread.  
"Thanks."  
"Don't worry about it. Is there anything else I can get you?" He questions.  
"No, this is great. I really appreciate it."  
"Very well, then, I'm going to go eat... unless you want me to stay."  
"It's alright. Go have a good dinner with Yuna and Wakka. Let them know that I'll be okay by morning." I reassure him.  
As he nods and leaves, I take a large bite of the delicious bread and begin on my soup. My thoughts keep returning to only one thing. Chappu. I find myself contemplating what it would be like to be dating him. I can still feel his arms around my waist. And I know it's cliche but it really was like I fit against him perfectly when he held me earlier tonight. And while he had his arms around me, everything felt so right, I don't think I've ever felt safer.  
"Lulu!" Yuna bursts through the door and glomps me. "We were all so worried! Especially Chappu! He was scared out of his wits!" She exclaims breathlessly. "It was so adorable when you guys hugged!"  
"I see where this is going." I reply, attempting to pry her off of me.  
Eventually she gets up and sits facing me on her bed. "So, what was it like? Did you like it?" I open your mouth to protest but she continues on. "As your friend, I have a right to know. And I need to know if I should continue trying to get you two together, because if it didn't feel right, I don't want to waste my time."  
"Fine. Yes, it was amazing. I felt so at ease, and so protected. But I think it proves that we can handle this on our own."  
"I knew it! And you do still need me because you and I both know that you won't come out and tell him, and he is afraid to ask because he doesn't want to ruin your friendship by making things awkward."  
Yuna continues to ramble on about Chappu and I and slowly I begin drifting off to sleep.  
"mhhhm." I mumble to her so she thinks I'm still paying attention.  
"So you agree!" Yuna declares exuberantly as I fall into the dark.

I'm awoken by a loud pounding. I lay there for a moment, expecting Yuna to get the door so when she doesn't, I open my eyes slightly. She's gone, so I must have slept in. I smile when I notice she took my bowl from last night.  
"Lulu, It's Chappu, please open the door."  
"You can come in." I call back and sit up to find that I'm wearing the same thing I wore yesterday.  
"Good morning. Hey, if you don't hurry, we'll miss class."  
"I'm surprised you woke me up." I would have expected that he would just have me sleep in so he wouldn't have to go.  
"Yeah, but I figured you would call off our deal. So here I am. You ready to go?"  
"Just give me a few minutes to change."  
"I'll wait for you outside the door."

And so the rest of the day finds Chappu and I learning the aspects of being a guardian. And we learned about Sir Auron.  
"Most common people believe that a guardian's job is much easier than that of the summoner's, but this is a misconception. Their job is at least as hard, if not harder, than the summoner's job is. A guardian not only has to be physically strong, but mentally and emotionally as well, and at all times. You see, to be a proficient guardian they must care about their summon, which is what makes their job so difficult. Everyday, they must watch the hardships that a summoner goes through on daily basis, and everyday, they bring their summoner closer to their inevitable death. And closer to their own probable death. Only one guardian has survived a pilgrimage. I know I taught all of you this in your earlier years. How many of you remember?" Father Laling queries. I'm delighted that he's the one teaching this class. He always was my favorite teacher. I raise my hand. "Yes, Lulu?"  
"Sir Auron, Father." I answer formally, standing up as is custom.  
"Sir Auron is correct. What can you tell me about him?"  
"Well, Father, Sir Auron was part of the last pilgrimage that brought the calm. He guarded High Summoner Braska, along side another guardian, Sir Jecht. After High Summoner Braska defeated Sin, he disappeared for about a year and a half. No one knows where he went. And no one knows how he survived, it's been said that he doesn't know himself. I have also heard many rumors, Father." When answering a teachers question, you only speak to the teacher. Its almost as if the rest of the class is just listening in on a private conversation.  
"Please, tell everything."  
"People say that Sir Auron has gone missing before. I have been told that he disappeared for many years, though the exact length of time is a mystery, before High Summoner Braska's pilgrimage. Supposedly he reappeared just weeks before the pilgrimage, and around the same time that Sir Jecht was found, claiming he was from Zanarkand, but not our Zanarkand. A Zanarkand that hasn't existed for just under 1,000 years. They believe that this is more than just a coincidence. The other thing I've heard is that when he was first seen after High Summoner Braska defeated Sin, he had aged considerably. The only explanation anyone can come up with for this is that it was caused by all the stress and hardships he must have gone through as a guardian."  
"Thank you Lulu. I taught you well." I sit down and Father Laling continues his lesson. "Like Lulu pointed out, Sir Auron has never revealed how he survived the ordeal, so until he does, a guardian must be prepared to die. Which brings me to my next point, the Code of the Guardian. 'Protect the summoner, even at the cost of your own life.' This is why you must care for your summoner. Otherwise, if the time comes, you won't be willing to give your life for theirs." For another few hours Father Laling continues to instruct us on 'the ways of the Guardian'. "If any of you are interested, please come talk to me about your training options for next fall. In order for you to actually be able to train as a guardian, though, you'll have to pass a series of intensive tests to prove that you can handle the task. We didn't used to do this, but there's been too many incompetent guardians in the past. Too many summoners with great potential lost because of them. You are all dismissed." We all stand up and file out of the door.  
"Wow, Lu, you're actually considering this? It sounds really difficult."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"But why?"  
"I want to get off this island, I want to see the world. But mostly, I don't want to be like other people. I can't imagine doing anything else."  
"I guess you're right..."  
"Besides, in a few years, Yuna is going to start her training. You do realize what she's going to choose, right?"  
"Uh... no..."  
I sigh. "I believe she wants to follow in her fathers foot steps and become a summoner."  
"Oh, wow. So you plan on joining her on her pilgrimage?"  
"Yeah. It's all I can do."  
"Alright. If that's what you want, I can't object."  
"Thanks, Chappu."  
"Yeah. Hey, Wakka and Yuna are probably already at dinner. Should we go join them?"  
"You go. I'm not very hungry. I might just grab something later."  
"Are you alright? You haven't been eating much lately." Chappu asks, concern filling his voice. It makes me smile.  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. Besides, I've never really eaten much."  
"I guess you're right. We'll, I'll catch you later."  
"'Kay." I wait until he's out of sight before I turn and re-enter the classroom we were just in."  
"Lulu. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."  
"But you were expecting me?"  
Father Laling chuckles. "Lets just say that I wasn't surprised to find you in my class today."  
"I see." I knew him well enough to know that I wasn't going to get anymore of an explanation than I had already been offered.  
"So, are you here for the reason I think you're here for."  
"That all depends on what you think I'm here for."  
"Touche. Well then Lulu, why don't you tell me your reasons."  
"I want to take the test."  
"See, I was right."  
I roll my eyes. " I guess so. About the test..." "Forget the test. I know you have it in you. Every day you prove that you're capable of this role. I know someone who's eager to teach you, if you're interested in Black Magic. She's just waiting for the word, and she'll be here."  
"I would love to learn Black Magic. But one question. Why is she so willing to just drop everything, sail to a tiny island in the middle of the ocean, and teach me?"  
"I think I'll let her answer that when she gets here. Would you like to start training right away, or wait until fall?"  
"Um..." I am still in shock that some woman that I've never met is willing, no, excited, about traveling here from who knows where at the drop of a blitzball just to teach me. "now would be fine. If that's not too much trouble...'  
"Okay. I'll send for her tomorrow. Goodnight."  
"Yeah. 'Night."  
Dazed, I walk back into the hallway, only to find Chappu standing there, waiting for me. "How'd it go?"  
"Fine... Good... I think." I tell him the whole story as we walk down the hall.  
"Wow." Chappu stops so, of course, I do too. "So, no more classes, right?"  
"Right."  
"So I've fulfilled my part of the deal, right?  
"Yeah."  
Chappu smiles, and I know I'm about to carry my part of the agreement. "Good."  
Next thing I know, Chappu's lips are against mine. Liquid fire runs through me, but nonetheless I gasp in shock and my body goes completely tense against Chappu. Instantly he pulls away and steps back.  
"Oh Yevon, Lu, I'm so sorry. I just thought..."  
Pulling myself together, I smile somewhat flirtatiously up at him. "Don't apologize. It was actually quite pleasant."  
"Re-really?"  
"Yeah." I close the distance. "Goodnight Chappu." Standing on my toes I place a gentle kiss on his lips before turning and walking down the hall to my room, leaving him standing there, staring after me.

Woot! its finished. I know it took forever. I just haven't really been in a writing mood and it would have turned out to be crap if I had written anyway.

Comment, I'll love you forever


	5. First Rains

After years, I am returning to continue this story. I've found that it's hard for me to not write and I really like that, with this story, I can do a lot of character study and stretch my creative muse but that I still have the main idea of where this is going and I just have to the characters to life.

I'm hoping that some of my old readers and commenters are still on here and will come across this again. To them; Welcome back. And to any new readers; I hope you've enjoyed thus far.

This chapter was actually written in conjunction with the last, and I believe I cut it in half because the other chapter was getting lengthy. So really this is nothing new, but I wanted to get another chapter up finally. I am getting started on the next chapter right after this is posted.

* * *

I, somewhat still dazed from all the earlier events, basically stumble into my room to find Yuna on her bed, finishing up her studying.

"Um, Lulu, are you okay? You look quite flustered."

"Oh, yeah, tonight's been crazy." I reply, collapsing on my own bed.

"Do tell." Yuna closes her large textbook and stares at me, here eyes boring into my head as if she was trying to read my thoughts.

"Fine, but then I have a few questions for you."

"I guess that's fair." Yuna agrees.

"Hmmm, where do I start?" I ponder, staring up at the ceiling. Its not that I was really contemplating where to begin, but rather, if there was anything I wished to leave out. I sigh and tell her about my conversation with Father Laling.

"Oh, wow, that's exciting. I mean, I know you were really considering this, Chappu told us at dinner, but I can't believe that you'll actually going to do it. And to think that this woman knows who you are and wants to meet you is a bit strange, almost creepy. What do you think she wants?"

"I have no idea. I tried to ask Father about it, but you know him. He just told me I should ask him myself. "

"Are you scared?" We both knew she wasn't referring to meeting this woman, or learning magic. She was referring to the pilgrimage.

I chuckle. "Not yet. Are you?"

"A little bit. But lets not let it fill the days, alright?"

"Yeah." I nod, and sigh again, closing my eyes. Silence settled in, but after a few minutes of just the sound of our breathing, a new sound reached my ears. "You hear that?"

"It sounds like rain."

"Exactly." I roll onto my side to look at Yuna, a foolish grin spread across my face. I love rain. "First rain of the year." I point out.

"I wish we could be out in it. I know it'll be almost constantly raining for the next few months, but..." Yuna and I have made it a tradition that we're in the official start of the rainy season.

I stand up and go to the window. "We can." I force the small window open. "Come on." With that I go feet first out the window, Yuna shortly behind me. The icy rain hits my warm skin, but I don't notice the chill as the drops calm me. Yuna and I stand in silence for short time, and my mind begins drifting to Chappu. Immediately my stomach is tied in a knot and filled with butterflies as my heart flutters and I'm met with a desire to see him. "I wonder what Chappu and Wakka are doing."

"They're probably sleeping." Yuna answers.

"Well, thats no fun. They should be out here with us."

"Then let's go wake them up." Yuna begins running along the side of the temple, and I follow right behind. We stop when we get to Wakka and Chappu's window. I tap loudly three times and then we waited. Within a minute the light inside flashed on, and Yuna and I turned to run. They would know where to find us. Together we raced through the small village, trying to smother our giggles so we wouldn't wake anyone. Hearing the window open and close only made us run faster. Making our way along the path overgrown with underbrush we find ourselves on our beautiful beach. I took my hair out of what was left of my bun and shook it out, letting it fall in wavy cascades. I turned just in time to see Chappu and Wakka coming down the path. The younger sprints up to me, and in one fluid movement picks me up by my waist and holds me up over his head so that I'm now looking down at him. "You woke me up." He simply states.

"I did wake you up." I am no longer paying any attention to Yuna or Wakka. As far as I'm concerned, it's just the two of us.

"You're gonna have to pay for that, you know." Chappu then lowered me down so that I'm hung over his shoulder.

"What! Hey!" I begin to struggle in his arms but cannot free myself. He wades into the ocean waves about ankle deep before setting me down. "Meanie. What was the point of that?"

"I just wanted to hold you."

I smile and roll my eyes before giving him a playful push and sprinting down the quickly catches up and embraces me, causing both of us to tumble to the ground laughing. We landed on our backs, his arm still around my waist despite the fact that our bodies were a few inches apart. As a wave laps up onto the shore, I shiver and Chappu pulls me against him.

"Mmmm. You're warm." Wanting his body heat, I cuddle closer and rest my head on his chest. Scanning the surrounding, I realize that Yuna and Wakka have left.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this little snippet of a chapter; new work coming soon!

I love reviews and constructive criticism so feel free to leave some :)


	6. We Were in Love

Chapter Six! Which means I'm officially back!

* * *

It was a long time before Chappu helped me climb back through my open window. I expected Yuna to be asleep already, but instead found her still reading over one of the old texts.

"So?" Yuna asked, shutting the large book.

"So what?" I replied nonchalantly, heading for a change of clothes.

I could tell Yuna was already getting irritated, though she did her best to suppress it. "Lulu. You know what."

I smiled to myself, but when I turned back to Yuna, my face was expressionless. I wasn't about to divulge anything. Not yet, anyways.

The room was silent as I changed into my pajamas, but Yuna's expectations hung in the air. It wasn't until I slipped into bed that she spoke again. "So…" Yuna repeated, her voice laced with hope.

"Goodnight Yuna." Was my only reply. And with that, the room went dark.

By the time I arose the next morning, Yuna was already off to class. I had no plans for the day, and wouldn't for a while. It would take about a week for Father Laling's letter to reach the mysterious woman in Bevelle, & even longer for her make the trip here. Fortunately, Chappu too had a free schedule. While Wakka promised he could train with the guys every so often, it wasn't going to be a daily thing. Wakka could only pull so many strings.

Pulling my hair into a tight bun and changing into my tight, dark purple sweater dress, I headed out into the hall. I didn't have to wonder where I was going, and within a few minutes I found myself outside of Chappu's door. Suddenly I was nervous. After last night, it had become clear that I had fallen for the younger of the redheaded brothers, and that he shared my feelings. But what was I supposed to do about it? Never before had I felt so divided. The choice was made for me. Before I had the chance to knock or turn back down the hall, the heavy wooden door before me opened and I was face to face with Chappu. His face brightened and my heart melted.

"I'm surprised you're up." I managed, jokingly.

"Well, you know. I was hungry." At that, I rolled my eyes. Typical Chappu.

His fingers lift my chin and I find his lips pressed gently against mine. We break contact after a moment and Chappu just smiles down at me. There are really only three words that could have followed that kiss, and neither of us were ready to voice them. His hand silently slips into mine, and together we head for breakfast.

As we eat, we casually discuss the plans for the day. And though the routine is typical, I can feel change in the air. We weren't the same people we were the day before.

Cloudy grey skies greet us as Chappu and I leave temple. For the next few months, there would be few sunny days. But it was a considerably mild winter compared to many places, and I would much rather have rain than snow. Despite the weather, we head to our secret alcove. There, we stand in silence, no ideas of how to break it. Not that I mind. Chappu's presence beside me is enough. A few more moments pass before Chappu speaks up.

"I guess things won't just stay like this, will they?" His words caught me off guard.

"How do you mean?" In my heart, I know he's right.

My words hang in the heavy air, the crashing of waves filling the pause.

"Soon you'll be off practicing magic and you won't have time to spend like this –"

"I'll always have time for you." I interrupt, but Chappu continues, dejected.

"And over the next few years, Yuna too will begin her training. The end of the Calm will be drawing near and you'll be off on someone else's pilgrimage, trying to save her from herself and her own intentions…" As he trails off, I entwine his fingers with mine, positioning myself in front of him. He speaks the truth, and all I can do is offer some simple comfort.

"But you too will have your own life. You and Wakka will be playing for the Aurochs, bringing your team to fame. Beautiful girls will be falling over you; should you chose to you could have a different one every night. And maybe one day you'll hear my name again and think 'I used to have a scene with her.'"

"But I don't want those other girls. I don't want someone who wants me for the fame. I want to know that, while I'm out playing the championship game in Luca's blitzball sphere, my best friend is in the stands cheering me on. That, at the end of the night, I have a wonderful girl who will love me whether we win or lose. I don't want to wake up one day and find you gone. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much." I wasn't one for tears, but as Chappu spoke, my eyes filled with salty pools.

"I… I love you too." I stammered, fighting the tears. I felt Chappu pull me close, his muscular arms wrapping around my waist. His lips pressed against my forehead before he rested his head on mine. All I could do is cling to him and let my tears stain his shirt. "We should probably tell Wakka, before he finds out from elsewhere…" I suggested, words muffled in Chappu's muscular chest. Chappu merely sighed. Wakka had become more overbearing in the past years, an attempt to give Chappu the father he never really had. I could understand it, but Chappu, though he still loved his big brother, could only see it as a nuisance. With a sigh, the blitz player agreed. Hand in hand, we headed off towards the docks, where the Aurochs usually practiced.

Though we arrived just as the team split for a short break, the rest of the meeting proceeded less than desirably. I wasn't even included in it, for the most part, as Wakka pulled Chappu aside barely after we opened our mouths. But though I was no longer part of the conversation, and the other blitzball players seemed to love teasing me about Chappu and I being together ('about time', they said), I could still listen in on the two brothers.

Wakka seemed less than ecstatic. "Look, I know you like her. She really is special, ya? But you're too young to know love. Did you forget everything we talked about last night?"  
I couldn't make out Chappu's reply over the clamor Luzzu was making, but I did catch Wakka's frown.

"This won't change her mind about the pilgrimage, ya. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, okay? Knock it off with the surrogate parent thing and give us both a break. I just need you to be my brother. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Chappu's words shocked Wakka just as much as the surprised me. Chappu, visibly annoyed, came back to my side. His arm around my waist, the younger of the brothers began to lead me back to the village. I didn't protest, but couldn't help looking back. I turned just in time to see Wakka, by then sitting on the sand, punch the ground.

Dinner that night was uncomfortable, to say the least. Though we all sat together like usual, we ate in silence. Even Yuna, totally oblivious to today's events, felt the tension. Chappu was the first to leave, mumbling goodnight before disappearing down the hallway. Yuna followed soon after, claiming it had been 'a long day'. I didn't blame her. No one got much sleep last night. I too stood with every intention of heading to bed as well.

"Wait." Wakka asked, standing quickly. "Can we talk?"

I nodded. We had some time before curfew, so we took a walk beneath the stars.

"Listen. I'm sorry. I know I didn't express it very well, but I am happy for you and Chappu. I just –"

"Stop." I interrupted. I knew his excuse. "I know. And you're right. I'm not going to give up my guardianship. But Chappu knows this too." Though we had fallen into silence, and said all we had needed to, I made no move to head back inside. I knew the questions that were waiting for me once I got there. Sure enough, despite my prayers to Yevon, Yuna was still awake when I got to our room. And she immediately asked about dinner. I loved the girl like a sister, but sometimes she was too perceptive.

"Chappu and I are official. Wakka didn't take to it as well as we had hoped."

It would be another late night as Yuna convinced me to tell her of todays happenings.


	7. Changing Seasons

It was hard to say how long I had been standing in the rain at Prayer Rock, watching the speck on the horizon form into a ship in the rolling sea. All I knew is that the ship was terribly late, and that I craved some human interaction. Granted, Chappu had offered to wait with me, but I loathed keeping him from his blitzball training. Had I realized how off schedule the ship was, I'd have asked him to stay.

Winter is nearing its end, and the first traces of spring are becoming apparent. Soon, like the seasons, everything we had grown to know would change. Chappu had been right, in what he said that day on the beach. He was officially a part of the Aurochs, and with my mentor sailing in, our long hours we had become so accustom to spending together would be cut short. Hours I had taken for granted. Since that day, my love for Chappu had only continued to grow. I had fallen, hard. And though we knew from the start that it couldn't last, it became harder by the day to admit it to myself.

I'm bored, cold, wet, and contemplating if this mysterious woman is really worth it. Even after all the time that's past, I've learned nothing more than when I first heard of her. It's '_better that way_'. Or so I was told.

Even here on the outlook, I can hear the guys' shouts from the beach. And while everyone knows that Prayer Rock is the best place to watch for docking ships, I'm ready to leave my post and join them. That is, until my solitude is interrupted.

"Lulu drenched." I smile briefly, recognizing the Ronso's deep voice immediately.

"Kimarhi. It's been awhile. What brings you here?" I ask, turning.

"Kimarhi look for fiends. Find Lulu instead." Kimarhi answers in his simple form of Spirian. I was touched. Never had I not been amazed by the creature standing before me. Fascinated was a better word. His strength was un-deniable and yet in person he was tender and gentle. And his commitment to Yuna puzzled me. Kimarhi gave up everything to take her to this small island, so far from his natural realm. All for a promise. And though he had fulfilled such long ago, he remains, protecting the village, and Yuna. "Kimarhi could ask Lulu same."

I nod. It's a fair assessment. "I'm… waiting for someone. A woman from Luca. " I pause, glancing back out to the water. "I should be heading down." Finally, the ship is nearing the port.

I'm about to head towards the path when Kimarhi's voice stops me. "Kimarhi go to. Keep Lulu safe."

"Thank you, Kimarhi." I'm grateful for his offer. The thought of running down muddy paths and across wet bridges, especially with the added weight of wet clothes, didn't exactly suit my fancy. So together we made our way though the trees. We walked in a comfortable silence, neither of us having much to say to the other. Kimarhi doesn't ask about the woman, and I don't divulge. It didn't take long to near the end of the trail, where Kimarhi and I went our separate ways. Nervous anticipation welled in my stomach as I walked along the sand. I was finally going to meet her. And soon, I won't require an escort to safely travel to and from the docks. The thought was enough for me to smile.

"That's a look I don't get to see often." I'm brought back to reality to find Chappu walking towards me, grinning foolishly. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm excited, that's all." I reply quietly, suddenly aware of his close proximity and his team's joking commentary coming from behind him.

"You're beautiful." Chappu tilts my face up and steals a kiss. I melt with the rain.

"I should go." I whisper, not wanting to leave his arms.

"Me too." Chappu grins again, and still I make no move to go. Suddenly I'm painfully aware. This is the beginning of the end. The start of changing priorities, different lives leading down separate paths that could only end one way. After this moment, nothing will be the same.

Chappu seemed to recognize this too. Glints of pain reflected in his eyes, despite the smile he couldn't seem to lose. But he was stronger than I, and I found myself released from his embrace. We knew this would happen all along, I remind myself. I've made up my mind, and she's here. Most importantly, Yuna's fate hangs in the balance. There's no turning back for us. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Chappu asks, as I've yet to go. The ship is pulling into the harbor as we speak.

"No. I need to do this." _Alone_. Chappu steps aside, gesturing with a flourish. Unspoken understanding passes between us and without further hesitation; I continue my path to the docks.

My wait doesn't last much longer. Not many travelers take the boat from Luca, or Kilika, for that matter, so it's easy to pick her out amongst the fishermen and traders. Before I have time to process the reality of it all, she's there in front of me, studying me closely.

"You look so much like her…. " There's only one person she could be talking about. She knew my mother.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


End file.
